My Lovely Producer
by Baozi Poo
Summary: Kisah manis Soonyoung & Jihoon pada dini hari di studio Jihoon. BAD SUMMARY! SEVENTEEN SOONHOON HOZI SOONYOUNGxJIHOON HOSHIxWOOZI YAOI! BOYxBOY! SHOUNEN-AI!


TITLE

My Lovely Producer

STARING

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

.

Romance

.

 **THIS YAOI, BxB, SHOUNEN-AI!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Geunikanaemareun~_

 _Neoreul da algosipeo~_

 _Neoreulnoraehae U hoo~_

 _Neoreulnoraehae U hoo~_

 _._

Lagu itu mengalun dengan indah bersama suara decitan 13 pasang sepatu di sebuah ruangan dengan 3 cermin besar yang biasa disebut practice room. Ke 13 lelaki tampan & manis itu menari dengan semangat mengikuti irama.

Oh ya sebelum itu mari kita kenalkan mereka. SEVENTEEN, boy group rookie asuhan _Pledis Ent_ dengan member 13 orang lelaki tampan  & berbakat. Mereka memulai debut mereka dengan single Adore U.

.

 _Yojeummarya_

 _Naegemarya_

 _Yojeumyojeum_

 _._

"Gamsahamnida!" Seru ke 13 member SEVENTEEN setelah musik berakhir.

"Setelah ini kita langsung kembali ke dorm. Aku yakin kalian pasti lelah." Ujar Seungcheol atau yang lebih dengan selaku leader.

"Eung hyung?"

"Ne Jihoon-ah?"

"Mungkin malam ini aku tidak pulang ke dorm. Aku ingin mulai menulis lagu untuk comeback kita yang selanjutnya di studio." Jihoon selaku leader vocal unit & produser di group bertanggungjawab langsung dalam produksi album mereka. Yah, semua orang tau itu.

"Aku akan menemanimu!" Soonyoung tiba-tiba mengajukan diri.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik kau istitirahat di dorm." Tolak JIhoon dengan halus. Namja mungil itu bersiap pergi ke studionya.

"Tapi aku…"

"Kwon Soonyoung-ssi, kembali ke tempatmu jika masih ingin hidup!" Ancam Jihoon sambil menunjuk kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah Soonyoung-ah, mungkin dia lebih berkonsentrasi jika sendiri. Kau juga harus mulai memikirkan koreografi untuk comeback kita nanti." Jeonghan pun buka suara selaku 'eomma' di group mereka.

"Huft.. arraseo." Soonyoung pun menyerah & kembali ke posisi semula. Padahal dia ingin berduaan dengan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Annyeong." Jihoon berpamitan dengan para member.

"Jihoon-ah, hati-hati!" seru Jeonghan.

"Ne!"

Tak berapa lama setelah Jihoon pergi, para member pun siap-siap untuk kembali ke dorm. Soonyoung terus memasang wajah cemberut sepanjang jalan. Ia masih tak terima dengan kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

 _ ***DORM ***_

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00 KST dan Soonyoung belum bias tidur memikirkan kekasihnya sendirian malam-malam. Seungcheol menyadari itu karena pemuda 10:10 itu dari tadi grasak-grusuk(?) sendiri di tempatnya.

"Hyung tahu kau belum tidur." Ujar Seungcheol yang sudah duduk di sisi Soonyoung.

"Ah ne. Aku khawatir dengan Jihoon."

"Hyung mengerti. Jihoon tadi tidak mengenakan baju hangat sama sekali. Lebih baik kau membawakan mantel atau hoodienya. Dia pasti kedinginan sekarang." Seungcheol tersenyum kepada rekan 1 timnya.

"Ah benar juga! Tapi sekarang sudah jam 1 dini hari." Soonyoung ragu

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Kedua namja tampan itu pun pergi menuju studio Jihoon tanpa sepengetahuan member lain.

.

.

.

 _ ***JIHOON STUDIO'S***_

"Baiklah sampai disini. Jaga dia." Pesan Seungcheol pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Ne hyung. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Mobil yang dikendarai Seungcheol pun melaju meninggalkan Soonyoung. Setelah memastikan mobil yang dikendarai hyungnya sudah hilang dari pandangan, pemuda bermarga Kwon itu pun segera masuk ke dalam studio.

.

Disebuah ruangan dengan alat-alat untuk mengkomposer lagu. Seorang namja manis bersurai pink sibuk berkutat dengan alat-alat komposing. Gurat serius terlukis di wajah manisnya.

Klek! Pintu studio terbuka. Jihoon tidak menyadari. Dia terlalu fokus dengan perkerjaannya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu. Selalu bawa baju hangat saat malam hari." Tiba-tiba seseorang menyampirkan mantel di bahu Jihoon.

"OMO! Kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Jihoon & langsung memukul lengan Soonyoung. Ya, Soonyoung , orang yang diam-diam masuk ke studionya.

"Kenapa kau malam-malam ke sini?! Kau piker ini jam berapa, hah?!" Bentak Jihoon. Yang dibentak hanya memasang wajah polosnya.

"Tenang dulu." Pinta Soonyoung.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" Tanya Jihoon lagi setelah dirinya mulai tenang.

"Seungcheol hyung bilang kau tidak menggunakan baju hangat sama sekali jadi aku diantar oleh Seungcheol ke sini untuk membawakanmu mantel sekalian menemanimu disini." Jelas Soonyoung dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Arraseo. Tapi seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot, disini ada pemanas ruangan."

"Itu tidak cukup untuk menghangatkanmu."

"Terserah. Jika ingin menemaniku kau jangan banyak tingkah atau akau akan menendangmu keluar." Ancam Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengambil salah satu kursi kosong disana, membawanya ke samping kekasih mungilnya, & duduk dengan tenang. Soonyoung memandangi wajah tanpa cacat kekasihnya dari samping. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Jangan melihatku terus! Konsentrasiku buyar karenamu!" teriak Jihoon sambil mempout bibir mungilnya.

"Aigoo kyeopta." Bukannya diam Soonyoung malah mengacak surai pink Jihoon.

"YAK! Hentikan! Atau aku akan mematahkan tanganmu!"

"Hahaha. Arra."

Soonyoung bangkit dari duduknya. Memandangi sekeliling studio. Ia berjalan ke belakang kursi Jihoon & memeluk leher Jihoon dengan lembut. Namja bersurai pink itu tidak terganggu saat Soonyoung memeluknya & mencium puncak kepalanya, malah dia merasa hangat dengan perlakuan kekasihnya.

"Berhentilah sebentar. Kau bias melanjutkannya nanti. Tubuh mungilmu ini butuh istirahat. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit nantinya." Soonyoung khawatir dengan kondisi kekasihnya itu. Lagipula mereka masih melakukan promosi Adore U untuk beberapa pecan ke depan jadi ia iker tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru.

"Aku ingin cepat menyelesaikannya. Kau juga harus membuat koreografi untuk comeback kita yang selanjutnya. Hip hop unit sudah aku beri tugas untuk membuat lirik rapp mereka & memberikannya padaku minggu depan."

"Tapi kan masih lama, Jihoonie~." Rengek Soonyoung

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Ujar Jihoon dengan tegas.

Soonyoung menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jihoon. Menyesapi wangi khas Jihoon yang sudah menjadi candunya itu. Tiba-tiba smirk jahil terpampang di wajah tampan Soonyoung. Lelaki bermata sipit itu mulai meniup & mengecup leher putih Jihoon dengan seduktif. Jihoon mereka geli karena aksi jahil kekasihnya.

"Issh geli!" adu Jihoon.

"Yak! Hoshi Kwon hajima!" Jihoon menggeliat tak nyaman di kursinya.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau juga mengehentikan pekerjaanmu." Kali ini Soonyoung bukan hanya mengecup leher outih itu tapi menghisapnya dengan kuat sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Ssh arra!" Jihoon menghempas pena yang dari tadi ia pegang & mematikan komputernya. Memutar kursinya menghadap sang kekasih.

"Jadi kau mau apa?" Tanya Jihoon dengan nada marah.

"Berdiri dulu." Soonyoung berkata dengan lembut. Jihoon menurutinya. Mata kecilnya membulat saat Soonyoung menduduki kursi miliknya.

"Kau…" Belum sempat Jihoon melayangkan protesnya, lelaki 10:10 itu mendudukkan Jihoon di pangkuannya.

"Tidurlah."

"Eh?"

"Hihi. Tidurlah disini." Soonyoung menyandarkan kepala Jihoon di bahunya.

"Apakah tidak berat?" Tanya Jihoon ragu-ragu samil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Soonyoung. Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi gembil Jihoon.

"Tubuh mungilmu ini beratnya seperti boneka jadi tidak akan membebaniku." Ujar Soonyoung sambil tersenyum.

Jihoon balas tersenyum. Dia tak menyangka kekasihnya akan melakukan hal yang menurutnya tidak terduga. Tangan mungilnya menelusuri wajah tampan Soonyoung. Lelaki bersurai blonde itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut dari orang yang ia cintai. Jihoon tak melewatkan satu pun celah di wajah tampan sang kekasih. Dahi. Mata. Hidung. Pipi. Bibir. Jari lentiknya mengusap lembut bibir penuh Soonyoung. Soonyoung membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya k Jihoon. Mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas pasangan masing-masing.

CHU~

Bibir mereka menyatu. Saling melepas kerinduan pada pasangan. Ciuman meanis tanpa ada nafsu sama sekali. Tautan itu terlepas. Mereka menyatukan dahi sambil tersenyum manis. Mata Jihoon sudah tak kuat lagi menahan kantuk. Namja manis itu menguap, menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Soonyoung & mulai terlelap. Soonyoung tersenyum tipis, mengcup lembut pucuk kepala Jihoon & ikut terlelap bersama kekasih mungilnya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

 ***AUTHOR NOTE***

Hai! Aku balik lagi hehe ^^

Ini ff kedua dengan cast SoonHoon! Wohoo! /kibar banner SoonHoon/

Makasih buat yang udah review Chocolate Kiss^^

ANNYEONG ^^


End file.
